


"Can I Tell You Something?"

by Kiaya



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy spoils Quynh even if she makes random requests, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, The Old Guard - Freeform, and short, just really fluffy, like wanting to eat something that requires a year of travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya
Summary: Quynh makes random requests and Andy indulges her. Fluffy Immortal Wives stuff.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	"Can I Tell You Something?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly and with no beta. Any grammar mistakes are all mine. For Ashley, arigatou gozaimasu.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Tell me.”

Quynh stared at the fire that was keeping the night cold at bay. Andromache was on the other side, face impassive as the light danced along her beautiful features.

“I want to eat soba. In Nara.”

Andromache stared at Quynh and blinked a few times in confusion. Did Quynh realize they were currently in Indus? And that travel to Nippon would take at least a year, if they were lucky? But once she got into one of these moods, it was hard to dissuade her. 

With a sigh, Andromache took out their map and unravelled it to start planning out the best course for the journey.

It ended up taking more than a year but they managed to get to the island. Quynh blended a lot easier so she handled most of the talking. Nippon was still not eager about foreigners and it was much easier to enter if they didn’t draw suspicion.

Another month of travel and they were sitting at a small restaurant attached to their inn. Quynh ordered soba along with seasonal pickles. Andromache did not touch her food yet, her eyes still glued to her wife.

Quynh picked up the noodles with a deft touch of the chopsticks that still amazed Andromache. The first time she had encountered the eating utensils, Andromache had thrown them across the room in frustration. Luckily by the time she had found Quynh, she was no longer a novice with them and had not shamed herself.

She watched as Quynh closed her eyes in bliss, chewing the cold noodles. They were so simple in flavor and yet with a texture that was hard to find anywhere else. The heat of the summer seemed to dissipate as they quietly enjoyed their hard earned meal.

When they were done, Quynh turned to Andromache with a small smile. 

“Thank you Andromache. It was exactly what I wanted to eat.” 

**********

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“I want to see the sea that has the color of your eyes.”

Andromache smiled at this request from Quynh. She had been told many times that her eyes were a curious mixture of blue and green. Sometimes more green but depending on her mood, a fluctuating kaleidoscope of blues. She tipped her head to the side, considering the request.

“Well, my dear heart, the closest ocean from us with that parameter would be quite a trip. We are currently in Germania and we promised to meet with Nicolo and Yusuf in two weeks.”

Quynh, with her mercurial moods and nature, pouted slightly. “But we can leave them a note with the innkeeper that we will be back. Surely a small side trip won’t be too much of a hardship.”

Andromache contemplated this idea. The other two immortals were still relatively new in their relationship (or so Andromache thought of 200 hundred years because that was drop in the bucket for her) and they might appreciate more alone time. She nodded in agreement and Quynh jumped up in glee.

“I’ll write the note! Let’s get packing and be on the road!”

It took about two months but they made it to the Mediterranean. Quynh ran toward the sparkling blue green water, throwing off clothes in wild abandon. By the time she hit the white foaming waves, she was naked as the day she came into the world.

“Come on, Andromache! The water feels amazing!”

She squealed even louder and jumped like a frollicking dolphin. Andromache laughed and ran to join her, a trail of armor and weapons behind her.

**********

“Can I tell you something?”

“Always.”

Quynh stared up at the stars that were spread out across the night sky. The moon was only a small sliver so the stars were able to take center stage. She looked over at Andromache, her side profile illuminated wonderfully under the heavenly light.

“I didn’t think you would find me. I gave up. I was ready to die in that desert.”

Andromache was silent. The fireflies around them danced as both women sat, comfortable in each other’s company.

“I almost gave up too. There were so many nights that I thought you were just a dream. But I kept looking and lo and behold, there you were.”

She took Quynh’s hand and held it firmly to her chest. “Can I tell _you_ something?”

“Of course,” said Quynh.

“No matter how long it takes, I will always find you again. So if I am not near, just keep dreaming of me.”

Quynh moved closer to her companion of two millenniums and leaned her head against that solid shoulder. “I will always dream of you, no matter how far you go.”

They spent the rest of the night staring at the stars, sharing a warmth that only they understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be me channeling my inner "Trapped by Covid 19" issues. I want to travel and see beautiful things. I want to eat delicious food and savor every bite. And I want to do it with the people I hold dear.
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!!


End file.
